


Еще одна из рода Аккерман

by crazyenglishfish



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shingeki no Kyojin Fusion, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyenglishfish/pseuds/crazyenglishfish
Summary: Что ж, допустим, что у Микасы была старшая сестра.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> В этом фанфике будут подробно описываться мысли, чувства и переживания главной героини, а также ее отношение к жестокой реальности мира "Атаки титанов". В зависимости от развития событий и фантазии автора, размер, рейтинг и жанры могут меняться.

Я помню тот день слишком хорошо. Его ничем не стереть из моей памяти. Это ярко-красное, почти багряное пятно прожигает меня насквозь так, что от внутреннего жара хочется кричать, и в то же время оно замораживает мою душу до состояния вечного льда, как на картинках в запрещенных книгах, оно полностью убивает во мне зарождающееся к людям доверие, заставляет постоянно быть начеку, заставляет чувствовать себя загнанным в угол зверем, для которого при защите все средства хороши. Единственное, что помогло мне не скатиться в пропасть отчаяния, было хрупкой, постоянно ускользающей от меня надеждой на то, что она все еще жива, что я ее найду.

***

844 год, округ Шиганшины 

— М-е-е-е-й, ну М-е-е-е-й, вставай, мама будет ругаться, все уже за столом, — Микаса растягивает звуки, от чего мое имя походит на мурлыканье нашей старой кошки. В следующее мгновение я морщилась и пряталась под шерстяное одеяло от слепящих лучей солнечного света: эта мелкая стояла у окна и раздвигала древние темно-зеленые шторы, которые достались маме в наследство от бабушки.

— М-е-е-е-й, — Микаса не любила бросать начатое, — я сейчас папу позову. А вот это она вряд ли сделает, уж очень сильно она меня любит, ходит хвостиком и терпеть не может, когда я ругаюсь с родителями, хоть это и очень редко происходит. Из-за того, что мы жили вдали от города, у самых стен, ни у меня, ни у Микасы не было друзей-ровесников. Нашими соседями были люди приклонных лет: они уже не могли служить королю, работать на производстве, быть полезными государству, родить новых людей, которые заменили бы их. Город выплюнул всех ненужных и неугодных во внутреннюю территорию стены Мария, наделив каждого маленьким клочком земли для возделывания. Что здесь делает здоровая молодая семья, спросите вы. Как говорит отец, обладателей фамилии Аккерман (коими мы являемся) не очень жалуют, так же, как и азиатов. В нашей семье азиаткой была мама. Два года назад я узнала, что это одна из тех малочисленных рас, которые добрались до стены из самых отдаленных уголков мира. 

Мы с Микасой по всем параметрам не подходили под нынешнее общество, поэтому очень крепко держались друг друга.

— Делай, что хочешь, — мне очень захотелось ее подразнить. Когда Микаса злится, она невольно хмурит брови, щурит глаза и надувает губы, а еще начинает пыхтеть, как закипающий чайник, вот-вот пар из ушей вырвется. Я честно старалась держать маску невозмутимости, однако меня хватило ровно до того момента, когда эта мелкая подошла к кровати. Тут уж мое терпение лопнуло, и мой громкий неудержимый смех разлетелся по всему дому. В то же мгновенье я схватила ее в охапку и уложила рядом. Какая же она легкая для своих десяти лет, совсем мало ест.

— Боже, Микаса, нельзя же любые слова принимать так близко к сердцу, как ты будешь общаться с другими?

 — А я не хочу общаться с другими, мне тебя, мамы и папы хватает. — Вот опять она. Ну видно же, что с ума сходит от скуки. До недавнего времени это не было проблемой, ей действительно хватало нашего общения, однако месяц назад мама нашла ее одну в хлеву, где та разговаривала с девочкой, нарисованной палкой на земле. Микаса показывала ей свою старую куклу. Это был первый случай.

Дальше становилось хуже: она уходила в поле за домом и сидела там часами, иногда разговаривала сама с собой. Мама испугалась не на шутку. Продолжалось это недолго. На выходных папа привез доктора Йегера. Он осмотрел Микасу и поговорил с ней. После его объяснений родители дружно выдохнули. По словам доктора, ей не хватает общения со сверстниками. Он посоветовал почаще вывозить ее в город поиграть с местными детьми, а также он обещал как-нибудь заехать со своим сыном.

— Микаса, а разве не сегодня приезжает доктор Йегер с сыном? Как же его зовут….? Все никак не запомню.

— Сегодня, а зовут его Эрен.

— Значит, Эрен Йегер, — ревниво произнесла я, видя в нем потенциальную угрозу под названием «жених». Это я и собиралась далее озвучить, от чего Микаса непременно бы смутилась и покраснела до самых кончиков ушей. Но…

— Ой, сейчас кто-то по башке получит, если через пять минут не спустится, — мамин голос прокатился по всему дому, залезая во все потайные уголки, он пролез в прикрытую дверь нашей комнаты, заставляя Микасу вздрогнуть, а меня напрячься. От утреннего веселья не осталось и следа. Информация была услышана, проанализирована и принята к сведению.

— Ты иди, я сейчас, — сама виновата, не за чем мелкую подставлять. Одевалась и приводила себя в порядок как припадочная, с лестницы скатилась кубарем, ураганом влетела в кухню, напугала старуху-кошку, расположившуюся около двери и села за стол.

— Всем доброе утро, — отец еле сдерживал улыбку, мама смотрела с явным неодобрением, старая кошка Шарлотта так и не нашла себе подходящего места и устроилась на коленях у Микасы. Утренняя шалость сошла мне с рук, на стол накрыт сытный завтрак, от печки за спиной идет тепло, солнце пробивается сквозь грозовые тучи - всю ночь шел дождь. Настроение сразу улучшилось, я не могу заставить себя перестать улыбаться. Этого не скрыть от мелкой. Она перестает хмуриться, а уголки ее губ сами собой поднимаются вверх. День обещает быть хорошим.

— Сегодня приезжает доктор Йегер, поэтому дома должна быть идеальная чистота, — напоминает мама о насущных проблемах.


	2. Глава 2

После завтрака отец с Микасой пошли в огород набрать овощей к обеду, мы же с мамой остались убираться. Часа через два пол на первом этаже если не блестел, то, по крайней мере, в нем можно было разглядеть очертания ближайших предметов мебели.

— Так, все, я готовить. С тебя второй этаж, — мама направилась в сторону кухни. В этот момент через боковую дверь зашел отец.

— Опять вредители завелись - за ночь весь салат пожрали, — он явно был расстроен этим происшествием. Он прошел по коридору к кладовой, где хранил все приспособления для огорода, и достал с верхней полки маленький глиняный сосуд, на котором от руки написано «Не принимать внутрь. Опасно для жизни и здоровья». О, я очень хорошо знаю, что там. Грязно-желтая вязкая жидкость. Папа обычно покупал ее у травников. У таких людей лекарство лучше не покупать, а вот бытовые составы были намного дешевле и действеннее, чем у местных аптекарей. Состав из пяти капель этой жидкости на два стакана воды отпугивал всех насекомых и мелких животных своим еле-еле уловимым запахом. В предыдущий рейд отца в кладовую за этой отравой любопытная Микаса не удержалась от вопроса:

— Пап, а что это?

— Как сказал продавец, достаточно пяти капель этого, разведенных водой, — он указал на пузырек, — чтобы держать огород в порядке, и двадцати в чистом виде, чтобы убить человека в течение получаса. — После этого мелкая еще дня три кладовую обходила стороной.

Дальше я уже не слушала, о чем говорят родители на кухне: у меня было «спецзадание», как любит выражаться папа, придавая даже самому незначительному поручению общечеловеческую ценность. Мое «спецзадание» состояло в доведении до блеска полов на втором этаже.

Что ж, приступим! Начну с коридора. Погрузила руки в ведро с водой. Ледяная колодезная вода обжигает не хуже огня, от этого кожа в момент покрывается мурашками, а затем краснеет. Второй и третий раз это уже не шокирует: вода нагревается, и остается только легкое покалывание.

— Шарлот, подвинься, — я дошла до того крыла коридора, где находилась спальня родителей, а по совместительству и любимое место Шарлотты. Когда-то это была резвая и здоровая кошка с огромными голубыми глазами и роскошным лоснящимся серым хвостом. Мне было четыре года, когда мы взяли Шарлотту в дом. Мама буквально вырвала ее из рук соседа, застав душегубца у колодца. Ему мешал голодный ор приблудной кошки. Что мама наговорила ему тогда, я не помню, но отлично помню, как она шла впереди и тащила тяжелые ведра с водой, наказав мне очень осторожно нести котяру. Помню, как боялась наступить ей на хвост или пережать тельце. За неделю у нас котяра отъелась, успокоилась и стала обитать в доме на основании полноправного члена семьи. Шарлотта прожила долгую и, надеюсь, счастливую жизнь. Хоть она и частично оглохла и ослепла на один глаз, но до сих пор остается такой же красивой.

— Шарлотта, ты меня слышишь? — так не хочется ее сгонять. Только когда я потеряла всякую надежду разбудить старушку, она вдруг открыла глаза и посмотрела на меня, не узнавая.

— Шарлот, не мешайся, дай убраться, — следующие действия кошки меня напугали: она вскочила, зашипела, а затем взвыла, как раненный зверь, рванула к лестнице, вниз и все выла и выла.

Кто мне скажет, что это было? Шарлотта убежала, оставив меня с колотящимся сердцем, вот-вот дыру в грудной клетке пробьет.

— Старуха, ты с ума сошла что ли? — отец только отмахнулся от нее. А я чего испугалась? Может, она действительно меня не узнала. Успокоиться так и не удалось. Говорят, животные предчувствуют опасность. Я всегда думала, что это должно быть чем-то глобальным. Не могли же титаны прорваться к нам!  
Мои размышления прервал стук в дверь.

Стучали тихо, неуверенно, как будто боялись, что не откроют.

— Что-то доктор Йегер рано, — папа пошел открывать дверь. Кошка взвыла сильней. Ощущение такое, что ее без ножа режут.

— Да прекрати ты уже! — отец сорвался на крик. Слышу, как он отпирает замок, скрип открывающейся двери, и звенящая тишина на протяжении нескольких минут, в течение которых встаю с пола и иду на негнущихся ногах к лестнице.

— Вы уж извините, что мы без спроса, — незнакомый мужской голос. В поле зрения попадают несколько фигур в черном, отец сидит на полу. Эту картину нарушает только рукоятка ножа, торчащая из его груди, и кровавое пятно, которое с каждой секундой становится все больше. Это еще что? Осознание ситуации пришло не сразу: все мысли разлетелись в разные углы моего сознания, отказываясь помочь собрать мозаику реальности, остался только животный страх, сквозь его пелену разум выхватывал отдельные друг от друга картинки.

Широко раскрытые глаза отца не выражали никаких эмоций. От уголков губ к подбородку тянутся две ярко-красные полоски. Грудь не поднимается. Спешные мамины шаги. Теперь я могу ее видеть. Она остановилась. На лице читается неподдельный ужас. Истошный крик. Чужой голос. Что-то говорит. Неужели слова утешения? Она не слышит, бросается к отцу. Черная фигура дернулась. Думает, что она нападает! Замах. Свист. Удар пришелся ровно в область сердца. Глухой стук о пол. Красная липкая жидкость по кругу разливается, как ковер в богатых домах покрывает тонким слоем светлые доски. Зияющая рваная рана уродливым цветком проросла на молочно-белой коже. И такой же пустой взгляд как у отца!

Тишина оглушала - ни звука, а ощущение такое, как будто на месте дома прогремел взрыв: он выбил оконные стекла, волной невиданной силы сорвал крышу, разрушил стены, на несколько километров вокруг выжег землю. Я стою посреди этого пепелища. Все, что осталось, - это пепел, белый, горячий, мертвый.


End file.
